The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially known as a garden-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yosharon’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new garden-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inforescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret coloration and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made in January, 2000 in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum×morifolium seedling selection identified as code number 97-L088, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Stacy, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,852, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. in October, 2000. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form, attractive floret coloration and good garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since January, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.